Snow Covered Impala
by CrowNoYami
Summary: After gaining his soul back, Sam began to notice Dean. It was hard, hiding his budding feelings from his brother, but it all comes to a head when they need to share a bed to preserve warmth. Part 9 of Advent Calendar 2017


**Authors Note:** **Loved the prompt for this one!**

 **Warnings:** **Angst, Incest, Handjobs, Sleep-sex.**

 ***** Special notice: I am in the process of deleting my other account and migrating the fics to this one. Please note that the prompts for this series were pictures.**

 **Snow Covered Impala**

"I'm a genius or what?"

Sam looked up from where he had been sitting on the floor, a lamp illuminating the text he was trying to read. It had been a rough couple weeks, and Sam wanted to try and get a jump on some research for their case before they went to speak to the widow tomorrow. Seeing Dean standing there with a wide grin on his face, Sam couldn't help as his pulse jumped for a moment. It was happening more and more recently. While he had absently noticed Dean was attractive, ever since he came back from the pit, Sam _noticed_ Dean.

"Depends, what did you do?" asked Sam, once again pushing his budding feelings down. It would do them no good to have Sam develop feelings for his brother. Not only could nothing come of it, but with the cracks in his mind, Sam couldn't afford to put any pressure on himself. The wall was holding for the most part, but he didn't want to chance damaging Death's work.

Dean flopped down beside Sam, his grin reaching the crinkles in his eyes while he spoke. "Managed to get the water running in this dump." Leaning back on his hands titled Dean's body enough for Sam to be able to see the expanse of the man's throat. Gripping the pen, he had been making notes with tightly, Sam cleared his throat before speaking. "That's great, local legend seems to be what we're looking at here… I figure two days and we'll be done."

"I'm gonna grab the sleeping bags from the Impala and park her for the night." With that Dean rose and left the room, leaving Sam alone trying to get his blood pressure down. Every day spent in close quarters with Dean was a bit worse. While he needed to remain beside Dean, especially now that he knew just how broken he could become, Sam didn't know how much more he could handle. It was one thing when Dean was humping anything that moved, but since Sam's soul was returned, Dean wasn't chasing everything in a skirt. Being with Lisa and her son for so long seemed to do Dean well, winding him down.

While not a monk, Dean hardly even looked at anyone since Sam came back from Hell. It was surprising and hurtful. It was so much easier for Sam to avoid his feelings when Dean proved he couldn't be tied down. Now that his brother was displaying his own desire for commitment? It hurt to know whoever Dean settled down with, it wasn't going to be Sam. Scribbling down a few more bits of information about the local legend they could be dealing with, Sam barely glanced when Dean entered the room, throwing their sleeping bags and duffels onto the floor.

"Well Baby is parked, but we might have a problem." That caught Sam's attention, turning from his book to focus on Dean. "Started snowing, checked the local radio station and it's going to get real cold real fast. We're going to have to bunk up together tonight."

It wasn't the first time they had to share sleeping space. Though typically they managed to rent out a room with at least a working heater for the colder months. Still, Sam couldn't do anything but nod while Dean prepared a bed on the floor. The sleeping bags were spread out, they would get more heat sharing then they would have wrapped in their own blankets. Once he was done, Dean left the room, presumably to look for anything they could use for insulation. For the next few hours, Sam read without once understanding what was on the pages before him. Dean readied their weapons, cleaning and assembling for something to do.

Once the lamp wasn't enough light any longer, they both by mutual understanding washed up. Dean went first, while the water was hooked up now if it got much colder chances were the pipes would freeze. Once Sam entered the bathroom he began to wipe himself down, unable to use hot water since they hadn't been able to hook up the electricity, Sam filled both the sink and tub with the chilly water in case the pipes froze overnight. Pulling on a pair of thermal socks and lined underwear and pants, along with a thick long-sleeved shirt, Sam deemed himself ready for bed. Dean had already taken his spot on the floor, closest to the door and was waiting for Sam to climb in before they turned off the lamp.

Climbing into the makeshift bed, Sam turned away from Dean while pulling the blankets up around his neck. The chill was starting to seep up through the walls and floors, not enough to cause worry but enough that sleep would be uncomfortable. Dean didn't hesitate before wrapping himself around Sam, having noticed the taller man shiver slightly. Without a word Dean dozed off into sleep, having turned off the lamp once Sam was laying beside him. For his part, it took Sam much longer to fall asleep. Although the warmth from behind him kept his body comfortable, the knowledge that it was the man he loved holding him caused anxiety to consume him.

" _Sammy_ …" the whisper of his name woke Sam from sleep. From what he could tell it was still night, there wasn't any sunlight entering the small room they were squatting in. Reaching out into the cold outside the blankets Sam went to turn on the lamp, to paranoid to simply brush off what he heard when he felt it. Slowly, Dean was grinding his erection against his back. Frozen in place, Sam remained where he was; on his side with Dean's arm thrown around him from behind. Closing his eyes again, Sam waited to make certain what he was feeling when Dean ground his cock against the small of Sam's back again, moaning while he did so.

This was going to be awkward. While they had woken up more than once from an erotic dream beside the other man, it was always awkward in the morning. This was a whole new level since they hardly ever shared a bed having Dean grinding against him wasn't something Sam had experienced before. Feeling his own erection start to tend his pants, Sam reached a hand down to press the heel of his palm against it. Dean was still moving slowly, moaning occasionally, but he didn't sound like he was about to wake up.

Having lived in each others' back pockets all their lives Sam had long ago learned the signs Dean made before waking. The arm around Sam pulled a bit tighter, causing Sam to gasp slightly while Dean rubbed against him. He had ten minutes, maybe before Dean would wake up. Ten minutes before he had to pretend this didn't happen, that for a moment his brother didn't want him just as badly. Quickly Sam moved the hand which had been unsuccessfully trying to stave off his erection to the tie of his pants. It only took a moment before Sam could reach in and wrap his hand around his hardening length. It wasn't what he wanted, the hand he wanted stroking his cock was a bit smaller, the calluses slightly different, but if he closed his eyes Sam could imagine Dean was doing more than rutting against him in his sleep.

It didn't take long before Sam was fully erect under his hand, rubbing his thumb along the head of his cock to spread some of the precum to allow better movements. Dean's hips didn't falter, his arm was firm holding Sam against him while he rubbed himself against Sam's back. Every few minutes Sam could head Dean groan behind his ear, his breath hot against the back of Sam's neck. Choking off a moan, lest he wake Dean, Sam rocked his hips. Keeping up with the slow pace Dean had started, Sam moved firmly against Dean while fisting his cock.

Keeping his eyes firmly shut, Sam's harsh breathing blocked out the sound of Dean waking. It only took a moment for Dean to understand what was happening; the frantic way Sam was jerking his arm, along with his own hard dick about ready to explode were tell-tale signs. It was the choked whimper from Sam that brought Dean fully alert, the arm wrapped around his baby brother tightening for a second while he took in the situation. _"Dean…"_ Sam's call of his name was an odd mixture of lust and longing; one Dean couldn't have mistaken.

Moving his arm from where it had been wrapped around Sam's stomach, Dean didn't hesitate to slip his hand inside the open pants of his brother. Wrapping his own hand around Sam's caused the taller man to freeze for a moment before Dean jerked his wrist. "Dean?" the name was whispered while Sam tried to calm down his breathing, still Dean picked up the rhythm Sam had been using only moments before. Jerking his hips in time, Dean adjusted the angle slightly to optimize body contact.

"Shh Baby Boy," whispered Dean, his thumb teasing the head of Sam's cock before pushing Sam's hand away and taking over completely. "I'll make you feel good, Sammy… just relax, I got you." Nosing past the hair on the back of Sam's neck, Dean smiled when he found skin and started to nip at the sensitive area. Feeling Sam relax against him, Dean quickened his pace, he had already been so close when he first woke it wouldn't take much to push over the edge. Wanting Sam there with him, Dean kissed along the back of Sam's neck before finding the soft patch of skin behind his jaw.

"So close Sammy… you gonna come for me Baby Boy?" nipping the skin, Dean tightened his fist the slightest bit more before thrusting his hips against Sam. Moaning deep in his chest, Dean came against Sam's back his pants becoming wet as he rubbed himself against his brother. Not wanting Sam to be left out, Dean quickened his hand until Sam tensed, a loud moan escaping Sam's mouth as he coated the inside of his pants and Deans hand. Stroking Sam slowly for a moment, trying to milk the taller man's orgasm, Dean panted against the back of Sam's neck.

Once Dean removed his hand he wiped the sticky semen on his own pants which he quickly wiggled out of along with his boxers. Chucking the clothes a few feet away from their makeshift bed, Dean helped Sam do the same, cleaning up as best they could without leaving the warm nest on the floor. Now in only their shirts, Dean pressed against Sam's back again, his flaccid cock giving a tired twitch as it touched Sam's back. "Not that I'm complaining, but what brought that on?" asked Dean, resting his forehead against the back of Sam's shoulder.

"You… you were rubbing against me in your sleep, and I thought…" Sam trailed off slightly, his body tense while Dean held him. "I thought you said my name…" while it had been amazing having Dean take care of him, Sam didn't for a second think they would have more than this. Perhaps Dean would ignore it, or maybe they would split for a bit until they could look each other in the eye again. But this couldn't happen again, no matter how badly Sam wanted it. It was good, better than he had anticipated, but Dean wasn't going to give Sam what he wanted.

"Mmm," hummed Dean, nuzzling against Sam while holding him close. "Probably… didn't think you were ready for this though Sammy." A soft kiss was placed on the back of Sam's neck before Dean spoke again. "Glad you don't want to wait anymore, gotta say you were driving me crazy."

"Wait, what?" asked Sam, his eyes wide while he tried to process what Dean was saying. Carefully, trying to keep as much heat as he could inside the blankets, Sam turned so he was facing Dean. There wasn't a whole lot of light inside the room, but he could make out basic shapes and while he couldn't see everything, he needed to be facing Dean for this. Dean didn't let go, simply changed his positioning so his arm was now low on Sam's hip and pulled until Sam's long leg was propped up on Dean's hip, his own sliding between Sam's legs.

"I was waiting for you to make a move. God knows that you've been looking Sammy, but I figured when you were ready to take things farther you would do something. Didn't you notice?"

Thinking back, Sam tried to come up with anything that could have given him a clue this was something Dean was waiting for. Shaking his head, Sam was surprised when a pair of slightly chapped lips pressed against his own. Instantly melting into the kiss, Sam wrapped his free arm around Dean, the other trapped between the two of them. As they broke apart, Dean placed soft kisses along Sam's cheeks and chin. "Oh Sammy, I thought you knew. I haven't so much as flirted with anyone in our downtime, if you haven't noticed I can hardly keep my hands off you, and not once have I denied anything when someone assumes we're together."

Blinking, Sam nodded his head. Now that he thought back, even though he had noticed Dean not being interested in taking someone home for a while it was the first time he thought about how many times Dean touched him in the run of a day. They had always been close, but since he became whole again, Dean had become a lot more hands-on. Cuddling in closer to his brother, Sam basked in the feeling of Dean surrounding him.

"What changed? I mean… did you always…" not wanting to voice the question Sam let Dean pick up what he was asking. "Not always," Dean started, his voice low while his hand rubbed Sam's hip absently. "I mean, if I did I didn't notice until you weren't you anymore. Seeing you without a soul, watching you without you being whole… I guess once I got you back I kept touching you to make sure you were real. I used to watch you sleep from across the room because you were simply sleeping, something you didn't need to do without a soul. I noticed you looking first, the way you would watch me as I came out of the shower or when it was hot, and I didn't bother with a shirt. After a bit, I started to watch you too, and I noticed it didn't bother me you know? Like why should I care if people didn't get it… you're beautiful, and I want you."

Feeling more than seeing Dean shrug, Sam smiled a bit at the knowledge Dean thought him beautiful. "I've always loved you Sammy, didn't take much to change what kind of love." Kissing Dean seemed like second nature, despite the fact it was a new discovery. Holding Dean against him, Sam relaxed into his brothers' soft touches and fell asleep as Dean held him tightly. The next morning after they washed up and got ready for the day, Sam couldn't help but laugh joyfully at the sight of the snow-covered Impala, for once thankful for the cold.


End file.
